Las 10 caras de Akabane
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Akabane recibe una maldición que lo hace cambiar de cuerpo con otros personajes de la serie. No apto para personas serias. Adevertencia: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Las 10 caras de Akabane**

Este fic se lo dedico a Yukitenshi por ser buena persona y lo escribo para Pastelito y notengotiempo... no me acuerdo, perdón u.u por que fueron las que se quejaron de que odiaba a Kuroudo en mi fic de la Oficinita (es broma) la verdad lo hago para todos los fans de este chico oscuro, espero no cambiarle mucho la personalidad y lo más importante; que les guste n.n y demostrar que no lo odio, necesitaba un villano y pues salió de pronto. Esta vez es el protagonista… espero lo hayan notado con el título ¬¬.

* * *

La ciudad de Shinjuku, tranquila ciudad donde sus habitantes son felices, ríen y cantan al nuevo sol…. Que llegará en unas horas, ya que actualmente son las 2 a.m. y todo esta en penumbras. En una silenciosa y tranquila calle, el personaje sexy de esta historia salió de su casa a esperar a un hombre con intenciones no muy santas O.O

-Ese maldito repartidor de comida Express 24 horas… ¿cómo pudo olvidar darme la salsa de soya? Cuando regrese lo aniquilaré ¬¬ así me recobraré de este infortunado incidente n.n-

Lo ven, él no tiene buenas intenciones con ese hombre al que espera. Akabane esperaba sentado en los escalones del pórtico de su lujosa casa. La espera por la presa le abría el apetito… bueno en realidad no hay razón para que él esté ahí esperando, pero ahí esta. Pasaron algunos minutos y de pronto apareció por la nada una ancianita.

-Señor… ¿podría ofrecerme un vaso de agua?- pidió una viejecita encorvada con la cabecita llena de canas y el timbre de voz gastado por los años.

-Estoy en medio de algo importante. ¿No podría esperar?- dijo Akabane sin siquiera ver a la anciana

-Es que es importante.- pidió nuevamente

-No me haga perder la paciencia, no estoy de humor para escuchar calamidades de una mujer decrépita. No la ayudaré por nada del mundo. Ahora aléjese de mí¬¬-

-¿Es tu última palabra?- preguntó la anciana curiosa

-Si.- respondió a secas y con algo de fastidio

-Kuroudo Akabane caerá sobre ti la maldición de los mil y un rostros, no podrás romper el hechizo hasta que elimines el mal que la originó con bondad…-

-Si lo que diga.- Akabane se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado ya que en ese momento llegó el repartidor.

-Aquí tiene la salsa, esta agua embotellada es cortesía de la casa y reciba 5 cupones de descuento por nuestro error.- dijo el chico repartido sumamente nervioso, entregarle algo mal a Akabane era signo de muerte extrañamente instantánea.

-¿Una botella de agua?- dudó Akabane cuando la recibió.- Anciana, aquí tengo su agua.- pero cuando volteó ya no vio a la vieja mujer

-Yo… yo me retiro que tenga buena noche.- dijo el repartidor acelerando su motocicleta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Qué extraño! No sentí cuando la presencia de esa anciana desapareció. En fin, se hace tarde y tengo hambre.- dijo el Dr. Jackal entrando a su casa para por fin cenar.

La cocina Express 24 horas no era cualquier restaurante de comida Express que abría las 24 horas… extraño porque así se llama. En realidad es una cocina de alto prestigio donde cocinan cosas extravagantes y que sólo alguien del calibre de Akabane podría degustar; jabalíes en salsa de rosas, trompa de elefante rellena de calabacitas, aleta de tiburón con tinta de calamar, cerebro de mono araña, estómago de tigre de bengala, ojos de etíope… en fin, comidas exóticas para personas de dinero con gustos extravagantes. Pero a la hora de cenar, nuestro héroe pide siempre su favorito: sushi de caviar rojo.

-Esto es una delicia.- Akabane era feliz ya que por fin podría cenar. Se dio un baño de burbujas en su lujoso baño de aguas termales… ¡si! El baño de Akabane fue construido como los baños de la antigua Grecia; espaciosos, decorados con mármol de diferentes partes del planeta y el agua era calentado por rocas volcánicas… así era su estilo de vida. Lo mejor de todo era que no trabajaba, ya que ganaba dinero divirtiéndose, no había preocupaciones en la vida del Dr. Jackal.

Al salir de su relajante baño, se colocó su bata y se recostó en la enorme cama con colcha de terciopelo de Madagascar. Se acostó entre sus sábanas de seda, respiró profundamente preparándose a dormir cuando recordó aquella "maldición".

-Patrañas.- fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

(…)

Antes de abrir los ojos, se sintió algo diferente. Algo… más… ¿feliz?. ¿Acaso no era feliz ayer? Eso no importaba tanto ahora, lo que importaba era que era hora de levantarse, el sol le calaba y eso indicaba, según la posición de su cama, que eran cerca de las 11 a.m. Se levantó de la cama cuando sintió algo que lo jaló de pronto.

-Todavía es temprano, no te levantes todavía.-

-¿Qué? O.O?- se sorprendió Akabane ya que no se había dormido con alguien al lado… ¿o sí?

-Te digo que es temprano y todavía nos quedan 2 horas de renta, duerme otra vez. Estamos en un motel, esto no pasa tan seguido y debemos disfrutar cada segundo.- le respondió el dueño del brazo que lo jalaba. Akabane no se atrevía a voltear a ver quien era su… "acompañante" se limitaba a saber que era un hombre aparentemente en estado medio dormido (¿se dice así?, espero se entienda)

-Es que yo…- respondía Akabane tratando de recordar cómo llegó a ese motel con ese extraño que lo llamaba tan familiarmente

* * *

Notas:

Tuve un ligero recuerdo de cuando empiezan las chicas superpoderosas, con eso de la ciudad de Saltadilla, un lugar donde sus habitantes…. Y así inician los problemas, ya debo ver televisión porque la extraño mucho u.u

La verdad no sé si así sea el baño de Akabane pero me lo imagino porque se ve feliz y en un baño así cualquiera estaría relajado no creen? Lo que sí de la cocina creo que le exageré, no me maten T.T mejor mándame un review y den sus opiniones, el fic todavía no tiene línea yaoi pero me gustaría inclinarlo más hacía ese rumbo, pero me adecuaré a sus opiniones.

Cuídense y ¡¡Nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

¿Saben que? Si lo haré yaoi , sorry por los que no les guste el género. Y un error, lo dedico a YukiKaiba... se me confunden los nombres.

* * *

Tenemos al chico apuesto de esta historia en un predicamento; estando desnudo en un motel debía a) dejarse abrazar por el extraño que aparentemente lo estima mucho o b) largarse de ahí con la opción c) matar al otro o d) dejarlo moribundo 

-_Hace tiempo que no me 'divierto' y ahora no recuerdo cómo fue_…- pensaba Akabane al referirse como diversión a… bueno espero que se imaginen a qué me refiero.

-Estas algo inquieto…- dijo quien lo abrazaba tan cariñosamente

-Es que…- Akabane trataba de zafarse lentamente

-¿Será acaso… que quieres otro round?- respondió el otro mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué? O.O?- en eso Akabane entró en los estados de sorpresa, admiración, sorpresa, odio, sorpresa, vergüenza, sorpresa nuevamente para lanzar un grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones que lo escucharon hasta la fortaleza ilimitada.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- tomó rápidamente una sábana y se cubrió por completo al tiempo que señalaba al otro acusadoramente – Es… tu… que…. Yo… y cuan… cómo… es…. ¡¡¿QUE ME HICISTE?!!-

-Pues… nada fuera de lo común.- respondió el otro sumamente extrañado

-¡BAN MIDOU! .¿Cómo fue que terminé contigo en este lugar? Responde.- exigió aún con la vergüenza en su rostro

-¿Lo olvidaste? Terminamos un trabajo y por fin nos sobró para completar esta habitación. Tomamos algo de vino, cenamos en la cama…-

-¿Qué me diste de beber?.¿Cómo terminé contigo en…?- tenía tanta pena que apenas podía terminar esa frase. Si alguna vez tuvo una fantasía con Ban Midou definitivamente no había sido esa… y algo había pasado mínimo deseaba recordarlo.- ¡TU SABES QUE NO HARÍA ALGO ASÍ CONTIGO!- ese comentario le dolió a Ban, pero lejos de molestarse se preocupó por el significado que pudiera tener.

-Estás más raro que de costumbre.- Ban se levantó de la cama haciendo más notoria su desnudez (si es posible) y se dirigió al otro

-¡Aléjate!. ¡No te acerques!- Akabane cerró los ojos como deseando que el otro le hiciera caso, pero sintió una cálida mano que le tocaba la frente

-No pareces tener fiebre, de hecho te siento más frío que yo. ¿Te habrá hecho mal el vino? Me dijiste que no sueles tomar, fue mi error obligarte a beber tanto. Te llevaré con un médico para que te revise.- Ban empezó a recoger algunas prendas que estaban regadas por toda la habitación

-¿Estas loco? No iría contigo ni al infierno, de hecho por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar te aniquilaré con mi Cruz Sangr…- Ban le entregó las prendas y una toalla antes que iniciara su ataque

-No quiero escuchar más sandeces. Métete a bañar que te llevaré al médico.- dijo seriamente Midou

-¿Acaso temes que te derrote? Por eso huyes de nuestra pelea ¿cierto? Porque…-

-¡GINJI CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!- se exasperó Ban

-¿Qué? O.O-

-No te lo repetiré idiota. Te bañas y te llevaré al médico.- Ban lo metió al baño antes que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Ginji?. ¿Me llamó Ginji?.- Akabane volteó al espejo y su pregunta fue respondida. La imagen reflejada era la del exemperador relámpago y no la de él. Tuvo que callar su sorpresa ante tal revelación. Se dio tiempo de disfrutar la imagen y decidió tocar el cuerpo en el que ahora habitaba. Ciertamente no era cómo se imaginaba que tendría a Ginji Amano para sí pero no estaba del todo mal. Estaba en eso cuando una cruel idea pasa por su mente¿Por qué conformarse con uno cuando se pueden tener dos? n.n-

-¡Oh! Ban… chan.- llamó Akabane desde el baño aprovechando la situación y tratando de actuar lo más parecido al otro Get Backer

-¿Qué quieres?. ¿Sigues alucinando idioteces?- le respondió Ban con su ropa puesta. Se veía enojado, aunque realmente estaba dolido pero no lo admitiría

-Es que… quiero que me talles la espalda.- . Akabane puso los ojitos suplicantes que una vez observó en el rubio

-Esta bien.- Ban se dirigió inocentemente al baño a tallar la espalda de su koi ya que no podía contra esos ojitos suplicantes patentados por Ginji.-¿Dónde quieres que…?- apenas pasó al umbral del baño y fue despojado salvajemente de sus ropas entre besos rápidos llenos de deseo, desesperación pero sobretodo lujuria. Akabane sospechaba que Ban era el activo, pero esta ocasión pasaría a ser uke porque realmente estaba haciéndolo con el gran Dr. Jackal y cuando él es tu amante sólo te puedes dejarte llevar ñ.ñ. Empujó a Ban contra la pared y sin previo aviso entró en él de golpe, haciendo movimientos bruscos y masturbándolo duramente sin dejar de llenarlo de caricias que dejaban rasguños y marcas a su paso. La oposición de Ban fue inútil, las acciones sorpresivas no dejaban de sorprenderlo y al poco tiempo se sintió venir en la mano que le apretaba el miembro de manera deliciosamente dolorosa; segundos después sintió algo caliente que lo llenaba por dentro y un alivio al sentir su espacio desocupado. Akabane abrió la llave de la regadera para que ambos se ducharan entre besuqueos y mimos más suaves.

(…)

Después de entregar la habitación, se dirigieron al Honky Tonk:

-Definitivamente no te daré a beber más vino hasta el próximo año.- dijo Ban a quien creía su compañero

-A mí me pareció de lo más divertido n.n- contestó ya sin pena, había aprovechado este inconveniente de la mejor manera

-Nunca imaginé que serías así de rudo… repitámoslo el martes.- Ban abrazó al otro.- Mientras tanto, seguiré mandando.-

-Me parece bien.- respondió Akabane con una sonrisa. En eso abrieron la puerta del negocio y cual será la sorpresa del protagonista de la historia al verse… bueno al ver su cuerpo… o al que estuviese ocupando su cuerpo en ese momento rodeado de chicas. –_¿Qué es eso?_._¿Quién es y porque esta actuando como idiota? òó_-

-Y dime… ¿existe la Dra. Jackal?- preguntó una pelirroja exuberante

-Pues… creo que si. No esperen… Creo que no porque sería más feliz si existiera.- respondió pensando un poco

-¡Eres divino!- dijo otra de las chicas que parecía estudiante de preparatoria

-¿De veras lo crees?- preguntó con aire de incredulidad y una sonrisa sincera

-¡Si! Un chico aire gótico-asesino… debes ser para mí.- dijo una de las más atrevidas abrazándolo

-¿Qué te pasa?- respondió otra interesada en el Akabane liviano

-¡Es mío!- se exasperó otra

-¡Busca el tuyo!- cerca de 8 mujeres empezaron a pelear así que el Akabane liviano se escabulló para no salir herido en esa contienda.

-¿Qué hace el Dr. Jackal aquí?- preguntó Ban a Paul que se limitaba a sacar cuentas de lo que rompían las mujeres peleadoras

-Llegó desde temprano y al parecer algo le cambió el carácter que todas mis clientas se interesan por él.- dijo el dueño del restaurante con calculadora en la mano y cuentas separadas

-¿Por qué perder el tiempo con ellas?- preguntó "Ginji" sumamente molesto

-Es raro que a ese tipo se le acerquen tantas bellezas y a ninguna haga caso.- dijo Ban con burla.- Siempre dije que tenía costumbres raras; siento lástima por la que lo abrazó, de seguro que le pegó la peste bubónica. Ni loco abrazaría o dejaría que me abrazara el desquiciado del sombrero.- poco le hubiera durado la sonrisa de burla a Ban porque Akabane aprovechando que estaba cerca de él con el cuerpo de Ginji, estaba preparando algo para aniquilarlo. Afortunadamente, una sorpresa cayó del cielo… bueno, más bien se le lanzó corriendo

-¡¡¡¡BAN-CHAN!!!!- el anteriormente llamado desquiciado del sombrero se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo que lo dejó en el piso

-°-

-¡Ban-chan!. ¡Te extrañé mucho!.- dijo ahora sobando su cabeza contra el pecho del que tiró al piso.- Mehanpasadocosasmuyextrañasdesdequedespertéynoteviamilado. Tedijequebebermeharíadañoperoinsististetantoquetuvequeaccederymiraloquepasóahoraparezco… o soy el señor Akabane y todaslaspersonasmemiranfeoperolasmujeressemepeganmuchoymebuscannosécomoalejarlasperoigualmebuscanalgunoshombresperoaquienqueríavereraatítpoque ¡tenía mucho miedo!- dijo por fin pausadamente a forma que le entendieran.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ban acopió sus fuerzas levantándose del piso con todo y Akabane encima

-dije que… mehanpasadocosasmuyextrañasdesdequedesperté...-

-¡NO! – se exasperó Ban al tener que escuchar de nuevo toda esa palabrería que no entendió antes.-Más despacio idiota… ¿idiota?.¿Ginji?- se atrevió a preguntar Ban saliendo del posible HORROR que cometía

-¡Sabía que tú si me reconocerías!- respondió Ginji en el cuerpo de Akabane al tiempo que daba un fuerte abrazo al dueño del Jaggan.

-Espera… si tu eres Ginji entonces…- Ban volteó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Ginji, pero a estas alturas ya había desaparecido

(…)

_-M__is sospechas fueron ciertas. Ginji Amano está en mi cuerpo y yo en el de él.-_ decía Akabane mientras corría lejos del Honky Tonk.- _El exemperador relámpago tiene gran resistencia para correr, podré seguir corriendo para ocultarme de ellos, no sé cómo manejar los poderes eléctricos y no debo arriesgarme a pelear… podría perder_.-

Más atrás de Akabane (en el cuerpo de Ginji) corrían los GetBackers

-Ese Dr. Jackal me las va a pagar. òó- Ban maldecía el momento en que cayó en la trampa de la mañana

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Ban-chan?. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto con el señor Akabane?- preguntó inocentemente el rubio en el cuerpo de Akabane

-Nada u.u-

-¿Sabes Ban-chan? Creo que puedo alcanzarlo; con este cuerpo corro más rápido.- Ginji se adelantó para seguir a quien ocupa su lugar.

-¡Alcanza a ese estúpido de Akabane!- le gritó Ban quien se detuvo un momento para tratar de pensar en la forma de vengarse del Dr. Jackal por haberlo semiviolado.

(…)

-_¿Dónde podré esconderme?- _los pensamientos de Akabane se vieron interrumpidos por sí mismo, literalmente ya que ante él estaba su cuerpo ocupado por Ginji- ¿Cómo me alcanzaste?- preguntó al sorprendido

-Eres más ligero y veloz que yo, es obvio que te alcanzara si estoy en tu cuerpo.- contestó Ginji

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por que si no lo habías notado, yo tampoco sé cómo es que esto pasó. Sólo despeté y era tu- ¬¬ contestó Akabane

-¿No sabes porqué cambiamos de cuerpo? O.O- preguntó Ginji

- ¬¬ . ¡No hagas esa cara que no me va y la estoy viendo de frente!- regañó Akabane

-¿Cara?. ¿Cuál cara? O.O-

-¡Esa cara de inocente! ò.ó- reprendió de nuevo Akabane.- mi rostro debe reflejar inteligencia y sobre todo felicidad cuando me divierto.-

-Pues a mí me parece que te hace falta sonreír más alegremente n.n- contestó Ginji

-¬¬ Te aniquilaría en este instante si no fuera porque estas en mi cuerpo y quiero regresar a él. Además… no sé como usar los poderes eléctricos…-

-¡Ya pude!- se alegró de pronto Ginji.- Pude sacar uno de los escalpelos que tienes, vaya, pensé que te causaba dolor pero veo que no se siente nada. ¿qué otros ataques tienes?- preguntó felizmente tratando de recordar los poderes contra los que peleó alguna vez.

-¿Te crees superior porque puedes atacarme?- preguntó Akabane

-¿Atacarte? De ninguna manera, me divierto sacando escalpelos. Mira ya tengo otro… ups perdí el primero que saqué.- Ginji trató de localizarlo en el piso pero no vio donde cayó el escalpelo.

-¡QUE!-

-No importa ya saqué otro.- dijo Ginji

-Te voy a…- Akabane fue detenido por el agarre de Ban

-Tu y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar ¬¬- dijo molesto el dueño del Yaggan

-Creo que no tenemos nada que arreglar, eso será nuestro pequeño secreto.- sonrió maléficamente Akabane

-Nada de secreto, es algo que no te perdonaré.- Ban se impacientaba con la burla que recibía

-Pues para mí que lo disfrutaste.- n.n

-¬¬-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes? O.O- preguntó inocentemente Ginji

-No hagas esa cara ¬¬- reprendió Akabane

-Lo siento v.v- se disculpó Ginji

-Esa tampoco ¬¬- reprendió nuevamente Akabane

-¿Esta te parece bien?- preguntó Ginji moviendo las facciones

-¡¡NO!!- òó entre tanto enojo que sacaba Ginji de Akabane, Ban por fin pudo darse cuenta de la mejor manera de vengarse de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-Ginji¿dónde despertaste?- preguntó Ban a su compañero

-Creo que era la casa del señor Akabane… porque estaba muy lujosa.- contestó el Getbacker que estaba en otro cuerpo

-Es de suponerse que era mi casa. Si tu dormiste en ese hotel con Midou es obvio que despertara en tu lugar y tu en el mío.- contestó Akabane

-Interesante… llévame a la casa del Dr. Jackal.- ordenó Midou a su compañero

(…)

-¿Esta es la casa?- se sorprendió Ban al entrar en la casa indicada

-Así es. Aquí desperté.- respondió Ginji

-¿Qué esperabas?. ¿Una ratonera?.- preguntó Akabane con sarcasmo

-Honestamente pensé que vivirías en un castillo tipo Frankenstain, pero veo que te das de lujos con tus profesión de recuperador- asesino.- dijo Ban al observar la decoración

-Espero que la crítica hacia mi hogar no sea la única razón para venir hasta aquí.- Akabane intentaba desviar el tema de la burla hacia él.

-No, de hecho tengo una idea.- Ban sonrió como cuando se le ocurren cosas inteligentes que luego salen peor.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Ban?- se inquietó Ginji

-Este.- Midou sacó unas cadenas reforzadas de titanio y encadenó al Dr. Jackal a una columna de la casa

-¿Qué es esto?- Akabane intentó zafarse pero estaban super reforzadas para evitar que las rompiera

-Eso te detendrá mientras llevo a cabo mi plan.- agregó Ban feliz de completar la fase a)

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Gritó Akabane tratando de liberarse

-¿Es algún plan para que regrese a mi cuerpo?- preguntó Ginji algo confundido por el plan de su compañero

-No sé si sirva de algo, el caso es que lo dejaré ahí atado mientras realizo mi venganza.- aclaró Ban

-¿Qué tipo de venganza?. ¿Destrozarás mi casa mientras estoy inmóvil?- preguntó Akabane

-Esa idea cruzó mi cabeza, pero esto es más maléfico (insertar risa maléfica de Ban con relámpagos y truenos en el cielo a pesar se ser mediodía) Tengo una pregunta ¿siempre eres el seme?-

-Pues claro que…- respondió Akabane atando cabos de pronto- ¡¡¡NO!! No te atrevas.- le exigió con furia.- Eres un degenerado, corrupto, infiel…-

-Te tengo una noticia, es Ginji quien esta en tu cuerpo así que no cuenta como infidelidad.- Ban tomó de la mano a Ginji y se dirigían al cuarto de Akabane

-Espera a que me libere.- Akabane usó toda su fuerza y logró sacar una descarga eléctrica pero debido a una propiedad aislante de las cadenas no logró hacer efecto su ataque dirigido a los GetBackers.- ¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS BAN MIDOU!!!- gritó al tiempo que estos se encerraban en su cuarto.

Así Ban fue el gran ganador del día porque pudo ser infiel siendo fiel… bueno, eso es subjetivo porque al principio no lo fue… pero luego sí… aunque no era el cuerpo de Ginji… el caso es que estuvo bien para él. nn

* * *

NOTAS: 

Espero no las haya revuelto con eso de los cuerpos pero cada vez que escribía Akabane era él el que hablaba en el cuerpo de Ginji y cada vez que escribía Ginji era él en el cuerpo de Akabane… ok, esta algo revuelto pero espero el cap 3 les guste más porque ya es cuando habrá más revoltura y el chico sexy de esta historia sufrirá un poco más.

Supuse que a Akabane le siguen mucho las mujeres pero el se las quita de encima, pero como era Ginji pues él simplemente no aleja a nadie n.n

Si tienen más dudas, dejen porfas reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **

* * *

¡Que bueno que les gustaron los primeros dos capis! n.n

Le dedico este fic a toda la gente que extraño T.T

Odio trabajar y no poder actualizar ¬¬

* * *

Estamos en el cuarto de Akabane (NA¡¡YEI!! Lástima que ya todo pasó u.u) donde Ban despierta después de mucha actividad. 

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó acariciando el cabello de Akabane… (NA: recuerden que pensaba que Ginji esta ahí)

-¿eh?-

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó nuevamente Midou

-¿Tú?. ¿Qué pasó? Y… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!- nuevamente un grito se escuchó hasta la fortaleza ilimitada. Ahora Ban salía a tropezones del cuarto tratando de ponerse los pantalones mientras esquivaba miles de jarrones, cuadros, almohadas, piedras, estatuas, diamantes, jaulas con pájaros, mesas, sillas, cajones, abanicos, vasos… en fin, toda la locería salía disparada hacia su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ban cuando pudo salir de ese ataque y estar en la sala

-¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa?! Eres un canalla que se aprovecha de la inocencia de las bellas y jóvenes doncellas como yo.- quien estuviera en el cuerpo de Akabane se cubrió con una sábana e insultaba a Ban.

-¡Banchan!- esta vez lo llamó Ginji en el cuerpo de Ginji (vaya la redundancia).

-¿Eres tú Ginji?- preguntó Ban tratando de atar cabos

-Si… estoy atado T.T- (NA: recordemos que ataron a Akabane que estaba en el cuerpo del exRatei y Ban lo encadenó para vengarse de él, cuantos recuerdos).

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Atas a tu compañero y me violas. Esto no se quedará así, llamaré a la policía y cuando descubran todas las multas de tránsito que no has pagado seguro te refunden en la cárcel por 10 años si a eso le aumentamos violación a mujeres indefensas T.T-

-¿Quién está en el cuerpo del señor Akabane?- preguntó Ginji cuando estuvo libre

-No lo sé, de pronto se puso a hablar así.- respondió Midou sobándose la cabeza de tantos objetos que le aventaron y dieron en el blanco

-Debí exigirles más dinero cuando pude.- con esa frase los GetBackers descubrieron la identidad que vivía en Akabane

-¿¡HEVN!?-

-¿Qué quieren? .¿No ven que busco mi teléfono para acusarlos con la policía?- respondió la rubia… bueno, sería ¿morena?

-Hevn tenemos que darte una noticia.- quiso Ban llamarle la atención para que desistiera en la búsqueda de su móvil

-¿Cuál?.¡Fueron los dos! Yo sabía que tarde o temprano harías que Gin se cambiara al lado oscuro.-

-No es exactamente eso.- Ginji se le acercó en vista que ella repudiaba de más a Ban.- es algo así de simple.- dijo llevándola hacia un espejo y ahí…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!- otro grito hasta la fortaleza ilimitada… pobres habitantes de Shinjuku se van a quedar sordos.- ¿Cómo pasó esto?- Hevn se asustó de no ver a sus dos grandes "amigas", su sedoso cabello reducido a un color oscuro y pues… TODO lo diferente que tenía

-Es algo que desconocemos. El día de ayer Akabane fue Ginji. Lo más seguro es que Akabane este en tu cuerpo.- Ban encontró el resto de sus ropas y se acomodaba los lentes

-¿Tiene mi cuerpo?. Tenemos que encontrarlo, no pienso pasar vergüenzas estando así todo el día.- exigió Hevn

- ¿Qué podría hacer con él?- preguntó Ginji

-Pues… ¬¬- Ban imaginaba a Hevn bailando en Tabledances para ganar dinero :S.- Dinero fácil… u- conste que el rostro es por el $u$

-¿Sería capaz de…? – Hevn se imaginaba que Akabane tomaría fotografías de ella y las vendería en Internet.- ¡NO!-

-Quizás coma pasteles y haga que subas de peso.- comentó Ginji

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOO!!!!! Las fotografías era algo perdonable pero que me haga subir más de 50 gr NUNCA. Tenemos que encontrarlo y hacer que cumpla mi estricta dieta.- Hevn se dirigió a la habitación de Akabane

-¿Para eso lo quieres encontrar? ¬¬U- cuestionó Ban

-¡Claro! Y ustedes se encargarán de vigilarlo todo el tiempo y exigirle que cumpla mis 30 calorías diarias.- les gritó desde la habitación donde abría y cerraba cajones.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron los GetBackers

-¡Si! Porque para que les quede claro, los contrato para que recuperen mi cuerpo.- dijo Hevn. Ante esa frase, cierto Get Backer que ama el dinero sonrió pensando en una venganza para cierta persona que les roba más de una simple comisión.

-Sabes que nuestros honorarios son altos…-

-Lo sé, les pagaré $5,000,000.- Hevn seguía sin salir del cuarto donde buscaba algo "decente" que ponerse

-¡¡¡$5,000,000!!!-

-Si, no pienso pagar más… ya desconté mi comisión.-

-n-U eso es algo que sólo Hevn podría hacer. Cobrar la comisión de un trabajo que contrata ella misma.

-¡no puede ser!- ante el grito desesperado de Hevn, los GB entraron al cuarto, donde ella estaba sentada en el piso aún envuelta en la sábana y observando los mil trajes de Akabane que se veían iguales (NA: Akabane es como superman :D)

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó Ginji

-¿Por qué gritaste?- Ban se mostró angustiado

-Es que… ninguno de éstos atuendos resalta mi figura T.T-

n°n

-Quizás deba recortar el largo de éste y quitarle las mangas… ¿Qué opinan?- sugirió Ginji

-Da igual, vístete así y vamos a buscar tu cuerpo ¬¬- Ban expresó su indiferencia

-¿Qué opinas tú? – Hevn se dirigió al rubio

-Este… eh… ahora tienes una estilizada figura y… pues te verás bien con lo que te pongas porque tu eres la señorita Hevn y te ves bien con cualquier cosa que te pongas.- (NA: que lindo en decir eso )

-Ginji… si no fueras de Ban te haría mío.- Hevn saltó a abrazar al GetBacker en cuestión y lloraba en su hombro.- Eres tan comprensivo y amable T.T…-

-Si, lo que sea. Ya sabes vístete para que salgamos- Ban los apartó, pues claro, los celos de compartir a su güerito… o porque la imagen de Akabane usando a Ginji de paño de lágrimas fue algo macabra.

En otra parte de la ciudad; el personaje de ésta historia despertaba envuelto en sábanas de seda.

-¡Qué suave! Son de color rosa, pero se siente muy bien dormir aquí.- Akabane se quiso acostar boca abajo pero… algo le "estorbaba".- ¿Qué es esto? Lo tengo pegado a mí… ¿Qué? O.O ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!! Son enormes.- se levantó a un espejo y tuvo otra perspectiva de lo que de pronto tenía.- ¡Son geniales!- decía brincando un poco.- Aunque duele cuando se golpean u.u- después de admirarse un rato en el espejo y acostumbrarse a la nueva distribución del peso tuvo un dilema.- ¿Me bañaré? O.O.- para ahorrar páginas de descripción, regresaremos con los GB.

Ahora están caminando a casa de Hevn:

-¡Les digo que van muy rápido!- la recuperadora se desequilibraba al caminar

-Eso te pasa por caminar sólo con tacones. Cosas que las mujeres hacen.- decía Ban que caminaba delante de Hevn

-¡No puedo seguir!- Hevn se dejó caer vencida por el cansancio de caminar fuera de su centro de gravedad.- ¡Exijo que me carguen!-

-¡QUE!- se molestaron los GetBackers

-Los contraté y el cliente siempre tiene la razón òó-

-Esta bien, Ginji cárgala.- Ban se zafó de ser mula de carga

-¿Yo? O.O-

-¿Hay otro Ginji por aquí? ¬¬

De regreso con el protagonista que se está quedando corto de actuación en este capítulo:

-¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para caminar sobre éstas cosas?. Hasta los tenis deportivos tienen tacones.- Así es, Akabane también tenía problemas estando en otros zapatos.- Ahora comprendo porqué se la pasa sentada viendo cómo otros hacen el trabajo pesado ¬¬.- por fin pudo equilibrarse y vistiendo lo más decente que encontró salió de la casa de Hevn. En la calle todos le lanzaban cumplidos desde el más decente de "que linda" hasta el más lépero albañilesco que puedan imaginar

-Yo no sé cómo le hace Marinela para que los bombones caminen.- le gritaron desde un auto

-Lindas piernas¿a qué horas abren?- le dijeron por una constructora y cosas así que ya no quiero poner.

-¿Cómo es que esta tipa soporta tanto griterío? u//u Si tuviera mis escalpelos ellos sabrían lo que es un verdadero cuero humano.- pensemos que lo más decente en el guardarropa de Hevn equivale a una camiseta y unos pants… entiéndase muy ajustados.

-¡Ahí está!- escuchó de pronto desde el otro lado de la calle, por donde los GB y Hevn, cargada por Ginji llegaron

-Te detuvimos antes que hicieras algo indebido.- Ban empujó a Akabane contra una pared

-¿Algo indebido? Yo que los quería encontrar para que me ayudaran.- dijo Akabane

-¿En serio?- se preguntaron los demás. Pero como todo puede pasar, la gente vió que un aprovechado puso contra la pared a una inocente mujer

-¡Oye amigo!. ¿Qué le haces a la señorita?- preguntó un tipo bastante fornido

-Este… nada, somos amigos y así nos llevamos.- respondió Ban

-¿Está bien señorita?- preguntó otro

-No… de hecho ellos me persiguen desde hace tiempo.- respondió Akabane fingiendo la voz y aprovechándose de su situación

-¿Qué?- O.O

-Ya decía yo, se quieren aprovechar de ella.- un tipo más enorme que el anterior se tronó los dedos preparándose para pelear.

-_Esto será divertido._- pensó Akabane n.n

Después en el Honky Tonk:

-¡Nunca me habían puesto una mano encima!- Hevn se quejaba, pues al estar en el cuerpo de Akabane le había tocado parte de la golpiza

-¡Cálmese señorita Hevn!- Natsumi, ya enterada de la situación, se ocupaba de vendarla al igual que previamente lo había hecho con Ban y Ginji

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacernos pasar por esto?- reclamaba Ban envuelto en vendajes

-Pues… pensé que sería divertido y lo fue n.n- respondió sin más mientras se tomaba un café

-¡NADA DE CAFÉ!- aún con el cuerpo adolorido y semi momificado por tanto vendaje, Hevn se levantó para arrebatarle la taza a Akabane.- Esto me mantendrá despierta más del tiempo requerido y no terminaré de tener las 5 fases de belleza del sueño.-

-Esta bien¬¬ _Nota mental: cuando recupere mi cuerpo matar a la negociadora.- _dijo Akabane a regañadientes

-Señor Akabane. ¿cómo es que salió de mi cuerpo y llegó al de la señorita Hevn?- preguntó Ginji lleno de curitas.

-Eso tiene una explicación lógica…… …………… ………………… ……………………… ………………………… …………… ………… ……… …………… ……… pero no la sé.- respondió después de un largo silencio

-¿Cómo que no la sabes?. ¡Esto que haces es sólo para molestarme!- reclamó Hevn

-No solo a ti te molestó¬¬.- añadieron los GetBackers ya que ambos sufrieron ese cambio en Akabane de distintas maneras

-Hay que analizar el problema desde el principio.- Kazuki apareció vistiendo un atuendo a lo Sherlock Holmes, con los cuadritos cafés y la pipa

- ¿Kazuki? O.O- se asombraron los demás en el Honky Tonk

-¿Qué? Estoy buscando nuevos estilos de vestuario n.n.- al decir esto se quitó el disfraz (NA¡WAW! ) pero abajo tenía sus ropas de siempre (NA¡oh! u.u encontraré la forma de desvestirlo en este fic también P)

-¿Eso en que nos ayuda?- preguntó Ban como queriendo decir lárgate de aquí fenómeno, pero sabemos que Ban no es así cuando alguien puede aportar ayuda gratis P

-Lo que intento decir es que Akabane debe recordar las últimas acciones que realizó estando en su cuerpo.- dijo el detective de larga cabellera

-Pues… recuerdo que dormí, es todo.- respondió a secas el chico que cambia de cuerpos en este fic.

-¿Algo más que nos lleve a la escena de algún crimen?- Kazuki ya entrado en su papel detectivesco levantaba la voz.-

-¬¬ Ignoraré eso.- Akabane simplemente no cooperaba

-Quizás si recuerdas de lo último a lo primero que hiciste durante el día logremos descifrar lo que ocurrió.- intervino Hevn, que era la interesada número 1 en regresar a la normalidad.

- Esta bien; dormir, cerrar los ojos, acostarme en la cama, sentarme en la cama, quitarme el zapato izquierdo, quitarme el zapato derecho, acercarme a mi cama, caminar hacia la cama, entrar a mi habitación, abrir la puerta de mi habitación…- enumeraba Akabane

-¡No seas tan detallista!- exigió Ban al ver el detalle que ponía en su relato

-¬¬ ¿Quién los entiende? A grandes rasgos, dormí, me bañé, cené la comida de ese restaurante Express 24 horas, esperé por el repartidor, peleé con una anciana…-

-¡eso es!- dijo Ban

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los demás

-La comida de ese restaurante es lo que te causó esa transformación, de seguro comiste algo hechizado o maldito.- Ban tomó la pipa de Kazuki y se burlaba por ser mejor detective que él.

-Pudiera ser, ese restaurante tiene platillos cada vez más raros.- pensó Hevn

-Es cierto, más si tienes un gusto extravagante.- secundó Natsumi que había permanecido muy callada.

-¡Pobres animalitos que mueren hechos sopa!- lloró Chibi Ginji

-Entonces debemos ir a investigar a ese lugar.- Ban agarró a chibiginji y se lanzaron a investigar el sospechoso lugar.

-¿Crees que esa hipótesis sea cierta?- preguntó Hevn a Akabane

-No lo sé. Es más lógico que sospechar de las palabras de esa vieja loca.- le contestó Akabane

-¿Qué palabras?- preguntó Kazuki

-Dijo algo de la maldición de los mil rostros… a quién le importa.- Akabane comió un totopo de los que tenían como botana

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? Òó- preguntó fúrica Hevn

-Comí algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- respondió Akabane

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- Hevn inició maniobras para que Akabane vomitara

-Estas en mi cuerpo y no me permito ninguna clase de harinas. Harás 100 abdominales ahora.- exigió la recuperadora

-¿Estás loca? Ya me provocaste vómito.- respondió el joven hambriento

-¡No me importa! Cada vez que vomitas sólo sacas el 30 de lo que consumes así que todavía tienes calorías dentro ahora ¡QUEMALAS! Dame 100.- exigió de forma tan contundente que no le quedó más opción que hacerlas

-Definitivamente… mataré a esta mujer cuando pueda ¬¬-

-Para que veas el daño que me has provocado… ahora yo comeré todo el plato de frituras saturadas de sal.- Hevn se metió toda la botana en la boca y la comió como si tomase agua.- Están ricas… ¿Natsumi tienes más?-

-Creo que sí, iré a la cocina.- la chica tomó el botadero y se lo llevó para colocarle más

-Ya que vas para la cocina, tráeme un pastel de chocolate, una pizza mediana de anchoas, una orden de alitas adobadas, una papa asada, un emparedado de jamón, una sopa del día, siete rollos de camarón y tres de pescado, una orden de albóndigas de pulpo y una soda de dieta para no engordar.- pidió Hevn.- _total, nunca podré atascarme nuevamente así y cuando regrese seré joven, bella, rubia y esbelta de nuevo_ n.n. ¿Y tú?.¿Todavía no acabas con las abdominales?- le gritó a Akabane

-Ten mucho miedo a la muerte, teme a la muerte ¬¬- Akabane tuvo que seguir con las abdominales y Kazuki se retiró pensando en eso de los mil rostros.

* * *

¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!

Algo retrasado. Los extrañé!. Sigo viva pero no he actualizado. Tengo mucho que escribir, poco tiempo, muchas ideas que dan vueltas y vueltas... dejen reviews por fis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **

* * *

Este capítulo lo terminé en dos meses... hacía palabra por día. A este paso las 10 caras llegarán por el año 3201 pero lo terminaré!!

* * *

Y así, los GetBackers llegaron al sospechoso lugar conocido como cocina express 24 horas. 

-Bien, ya tenemos listo el plan.- dijo Ban

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ginji

-Es mi plan secreto, tan secreto que ni tu lo sabrás hasta que lo ponga en práctica.- Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la cajera que para efectos de ambientación describiremos como una chica poco agraciada físicamente.

-Bienvenidos a Cocina Express 24 horas. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- la apática chica hablaba como autómata. No había nadie más en el lugar y eso formaba parte del plan de Ban.

-Si, quiero... una ensalada de waterbúfalo con mucha mayonesa y entrar a su cocina para descubrir el ingrediente secreto que hace que las personas cambien de cuerpos cada día.- dijo Ban

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Ginji del horrible plan de su compañero

-Si... es que... a él le gustas!!.- Ban señaló a Ginji y aprovechó la distracción para pasar a la cocina.

-¡¡QUE!!!- Ginji apenas pudo expresarse cuando ya tenía a una muy ofrecida chica abrazada de él.

-¡LO SUPE DESDE QUE ENTRASTE! Eres mi príncipe azul y juntos tendremos miles de hijos... ¡Bésame!-

-¡BAN-CHAN!-

Este es un fic de Akabane; regresemos con él mientras Ban se pelea a muerte con el Chef mutante espacial y Ginji trata de escapar de una boda.

En el honky tonk:

-Creo que después de esta experiencia... no podré se como era antes.- dijo Akabane al tiempo que quería observar su rostro reflejado en el vidrio del restaurante pero sólo veía a una rubia exuberante con mirada pensativa.

-Supongo que ahora valora más la vida señor Akabane.- dijo Natsumi tratando de animar al meditabundo

-Quizás... o quizás es...- la cámara se abre y observamos a Hevn que ya estaba comiendo la quinta pizza y tenía el saco de Akabane a punto de dar el botonazo.- ¡Porqué esa mujer no deja de comer porquerías mientras me llena de grasas trans!- señaló acusadoramente y con sobrada razón.

-Bueno, eso es más probable.- Natsumi se retiró a servir más café a otros clientes que no estaban en la barra

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de comer?.- Akabane le reclamó a Hevn quien sólo tenía ojos para un pay de fresa.- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- la usurpadora de su cuerpo seguía ignorándolo. -¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A RREPENTIR!- Akabane agarró una silla planeando dejar inconsciente a su cuerpo antes que verlo morir de un choque gástrico (si eso existe)

-Permíteme ayudarte con eso.- un apuesto chico salió de la nada queriendo cargar la silla que Akabane sostenía sobre su cabeza

-¡NO!- dijo apartándolo bruscamente.- Todavía no es hora de destazarla.- agregó con ojos de furia que soltaban llamas, la imagen de una rubia enfurecida intrigó al apuesto chico que salió de la nada

-Eres una bromista de primera, me llamo Tom...- éste extendió su mano a quien pensaba era Hevn

-Es un honor conocerte.- pero quien le tomó el saludo fue un pálido chico vestido de negro que tenía la boca cubierta de chocolate.- soy Hevn.-

-Ah...-

-_Es mi oportunidad para desquitarme con alguien, con quien sea _¬¬.- Akabane apartó a la negociadora y usando una dulce voz se dirigió al extraño.- Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que yo soy Hevn...- le devolvió una mirada retadora a la amante de los pays.

-¡Qué!- se molestó Hevn

-Hevn... qué nombre tan lindo.- dijo Tom embobado con el cuerpo de la rubia

-Espera él no es...- la negociadora aún fuera de su cuerpo quería controlar la situación pero sucedió algo inesperado.

-Orden número 215, patatas asadas con extra queso.- Natsumi servía el siguiente platillo que Hevn había ordenado

-¡Patatas!- olvidándose de lo demás se sentó a comer como desesperada

-¿Acaso no tiene orden para comer?- Akabane sentía ñáñaras de verse comer así

-Creo que tu hermano esta ocupado... ¿quieres salir?- preguntó Tom

-¡Por supuesto! n.n _Me vengaré de esta cuando regrese... ¬¬-_ así Akabane en el cuerpo de Hevn salió a una cita.

Después de caminar por un tiempo:

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el chico gringo

-Pues...- Akabane no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer, sólo quería vengarse_.- será la peor pesadilla de esa tipa_. Quiero ir a un restaurante tengo hambre.-

-Bueno, estábamos en uno...-

-_Éste es inteligente_ ¬¬ Pero necesito comer algo extravagante... como yo.- Akabane presumió sus recién adquiridos atributos

-O.O Esta bien. Te llevaré al más elegante que conozco.- Tom tomó el brazo de la "rubia" (NA: Akabane ha sido rubio 2 veces seguidas)

-¿Te parece bien Le fleur?- preguntó Tom

-Si... para ser barato esta decente.- Akabane tiene gustos caros porque ahí un vaso con hielo cuesta 35 dlls.

Tiempo después...

-Disculpa por pedir tantas cosas y no comer nada... es que se veía tan linda la comida acomodada en los platos...- . Akabane se burlaba del chico que dejó pobre

-Descuida, son sólo miles de dólares... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Yo... Hevn... quiero...-

En un parque de la ciudad.

-Uno... dos... tres...- Akabane hizo que Tom le rentara un equipo de sonido para cantar en la calle; se le ocurrió de pronto y pues de pronto tenía público hasta que llegó la policía.

-Señorita no puede dar espectáculos sin permiso.-

-No me importa, él.- Agarró a Tom.- es MI novio, arréglese con él yo soy una estrella del entretenimiento.

En la delegación de policía:

-Bueno, ya pagué la multa de ambos por alterar el orden público, tu multa por golpear un elemento de la policía, el vidrio que rompiste y la cabina de teléfono que averiaste.- Tom parecía tener crédito infinito y mucha paciencia.

-Lo sé... es culpa de este país que no me deja expresarme...- Akabane había aprovechado la ida a la cárcel para hacerse de algunas navajas y eso lo hacía sentir más aliviado

-Hevn.. hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte antes que sea muy tarde...- Tom habló con dulzura pero firmeza.

-De acuerdo... _Todo salió muy raro, pero creo que sería bueno vengarme de la negociadora usando su cuerpo_. Si, vamos ¡HA HAHA HA!- Akabane rió maléficamente, algunos niños que pasaban cerca se asustaron pero al gringo poco parecía importarle.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Corre Ginji!- dentro de una cueva Ban corría con el cáliz sagrad

-Ban-chan, nos alcanzarán, debemos separarnos...- varios zombies perseguían a los Get Backers.

Regresando con Akabane...

-Hevn...- Tom había llevado a la criaturita a observar el atardecer

-Si...- Akabane no sabía que hacer para salirse de esa, quería vengarse de la negociadora comedora compulsiva pero no los había visto en la aburrida cita que le provocaba úlceras.

-Sé que es prematuro pero quisieras...-

-... ir a tu departamento. ¡PERFECTO!- Akabane quería terminar con eso rápido pero Tom sacó un anillo de compromiso

-¡Cásate conmigo!- Tom puso una rodilla en el piso.- Eres la mujer ideal para mí... eres un espíritu libre que no le importa hacer sufrir a otros.

-¡Wácala!-

-¡De eso estoy hablando! Necesito sinceridad, honestidad, realidad... no el amor que existe sólo en los comerciales de detergentes.- Tom tomó las manos de la rubia.- ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que en realidad necesitas de un psiquiatra.- Akabane estaba sumamente harto así que se soltó de las manos de aquél.

-¿Podrías darme una señal que sientes una conexión conmigo?- Tom seguía raramente enamorado

-Eres un masoquista... ¡ten!- Akabane le aventó un escalpelo a la mano que extendía como rogando que regresara con él

-¡HEVN! Te amaré toda mi vida.- Tom se desangraba gritando

-Y dicen que soy el más demente de esta serie ¬¬-

Ya de noche en el Honky Tonk:

Los Get Backers llegan con las ropas rasgadas y aún más golpes que los recibidos por la mañana.

-¡Lo conseguimos!- Ban sacó un frasco azul

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Paul sacando su vista del periódico

-Es la sustancia que hace que cambies de cuerpo... ¿Quién es él?- Ginji señaló a un joven que comía unos tallarines ruidosamente.

-Es la señorita Hevn en el cuerpo del señor Akabane- contestó Natsumi como si fuera lo más común del mundo ver como engorda una persona que originalmente estaba tan delgada.

-¡¡QUE!!- ambos Get Backers se sorprendieron, ahora los habitantes de la fortaleza ilimitada se acostumbraban a los gritos

-¡Pero si parece un rinoceronte!- Ban expresando su sabida sensibilidad

-¿Qué están diciendo? – Hevn interrumpió su glotonería al escuchar eso.- ¿Insinúas que me veo gorda?-

-No...- Ginji, Natsumi y Paul trataban de componer las cosas

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.-Ban agregó.- ¿Qué comiste para engordar tanto?. En verdad estás más obesa que un cerdo... no, te pareces más a uno de los señores gordos de las ferias... ¡NO! Más bien pareces una ballena encallada.-

-¡BUA!- Hevn soltó el llanto... de por sí ver a Akabane obeso ahora imagínenlo un mar de lágrimas. La campanita del restaurante anunció que la puerta se abría para traer más problemas...

-¿Qué sucede aquí?. ¿Ya consiguieron...?- Akabane estaba en shock de verse de esa forma.- ¡QUE! Momento... no es... es...- en su desesperación le faltaron las palabras y agarró a Paul del delantal zarandeándolo.- ¡¡¡DIME QUE NO ES ESA MUJER QUE TRAGO DEMASIADO!!!-

-Eh... pues...-Paul temía por su vida

-¡¡¡DIME QUE NO ESTUVO COMIENDO COMO SI NO HUBIESE MAÑANA!!!- se desesperó Akabane aún más

-Bueno pues si... así es- Paul cerró los ojos orando por su vida

-Tendré que hacerte la liposucción ahora mismo.- Akabane se dirigió hacia su cuerpo pero cuando éste le dirigió la mirada se petrificó de ver ese triste rostro.- Yo... estoy... ¡ah!- por la impresión se desmayó.

-El señor Akabane se cayó.- dijo Ginji al verlo ahí tirado en el piso

-Creo que fue de la impresión de verse tan gordo.- dijo Natsumi ante lo cual Hevn nuevamente reinició el llanto.- ¡Perdón, perdón!-

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó el rubio a su compañero

-Lo llevaremos a casa de Hevn. Con esta pócima los regresaremos a ambos a la normalidad... sólo hay que hacer que ambos la tomen.- Ban se sentía feliz de que eso casi terminaba pero no contó con un ligero problemín

-¡Mi corazón!- y Hevn se desmayó

-¡Un paro cardíaco!- se asustó Natsumi

-Llamaré a una ambulancia.- Paul fue el único que alcanzó a reaccionar ante esa crisis después de superar su casi enfrentamiento con Akabane

-¡Señorita Hevn!- Ginji se aproximó para ayudar a la cardíaca

-Rayos... ¬¬- Ban sólo maldijo el día que por lo menos ya terminaba.

* * *

(NA: si esto les suena muy raro... es que estoy pensando en el fic del Mago de Arroz al mismo tiempo y se cruzan los cables) pensé que el cap 3 estaba online... me di cuenta hoy que le regresé un review a una chica que leyó el fic de Tsubasa, que me sorprende que lo lea porque lo hice con las patas, y checo las estadísticas y pues no lo tenía jaja entonces pues les dejo dos. 


End file.
